


Don't be stupid, I'm not scared.

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based off of my incredibly creepy dream I had last night.) Aleks has a nightmare and James tries to soothe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be stupid, I'm not scared.

_Aleks was in his bedroom, he knew as much. But something wasn’t right. He frowned as he looked around, eyes darting when they caught sight of tiny flickering bugs. Aleks sighed. Perhaps that was it. Aleks had never seen so many moths in one place. He turned, movements hazy and strange, to call for James. Aleks wasn’t frightened of the bugs by any means but he’d rather not get his hands dirty handling them. Aleks’ voice was almost non-existent to himself and yet it seemed James heard him loud and clear. James smiled as he entered, looking to Aleks questioningly._

_“What?” James asked. His voice was clear, normal. Aleks watched as his eyes widened in surprise, mouth hanging open. “Woah, look at the size of that one!” James cried. Aleks turned to look where James was now pointing. He cringed at the sight. One of the moths that had seemed so tiny only a moment ago had grown in size. It was as big as a small dog. When its wings fluttered, Aleks didn’t feel the breeze. He felt uncomfortable and was about to scream at James to get the damned thing out when he saw it. A bird, a crow, lay dead on its back on the floor. Another crow stood victorious above it, claw embedded into the other’s throat. Aleks swallowed. It turned to look at him._

_Aleks screamed._

“Hey! Hey, calm down!” James whispered into the darkness, one arm wrapping around Aleks’ shoulders to keep him from wriggling so much. He’d been awoken by a quiet whimper, turning to see Aleks’ sleeping with a concerned frown upon his face. James had tried to wake him before but now, as Aleks screamed in his sleep, James tried again. Aleks’ eyes fluttered open. He sat up with concern, scanning the room for any disgustingly large insects or creepy murderous birds. When he found none, Aleks allowed himself to relax. His breathing slowed as James watched him, hand stroking through Aleks’ hair in an effort to calm him down.

“Are you all right?” James asked kindly as Aleks sighed.

“I’m fine.” Aleks replied stubbornly, shaking James’ hand from his head and laying back down. James smirked at him, shaking his head.

“You don’t look fine. It’s okay, y’know.” James said sweetly. Aleks refused to relent.

“I said I’m fine.” Aleks replied, turning away from James and curling around the blankets. James shrugged, settling back down.

 

 

Aleks blinked in the dim light. As much as he liked to convince himself that he could go straight back to sleep, he found it was just not the case. He chewed his lip, still looking around the room in case his dream should come true. James sensed his boyfriend’s discomfort and, despite Aleks’ claiming to be fine, James wrapped an arm around Aleks’ shoulders and pulled him closer. Aleks allowed it, settling against his boyfriend’s chest.

“James?” Aleks asked into the darkness.

“Yeah?” James replied.

“If a moth the size of a dog came into our room, would you get rid of it for me?” Aleks asked. James snickered, muffling it behind his hand.

“Of course, babe.” James replied, pressing a kiss to Aleks’ temple.

“Good.” Aleks replied. At least now he could be assured that, should his dream come true, James would be around to save him.


End file.
